Fangirls!
by Inept
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if my friends and I went back to Feudal Japan. There is some plot to it, I promise, but it's hiding in the first few chapters.. Read and Review!


**Fangirls!**

**Chapter one**: The beginning and stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I DO OWN MY FRIENDS! Ahaha!

**A/n:** This is a story about my friends and I, so it's rather full of inside jokes and such. I'm putting it up because the person who helped me write it is also writing a spin off, so I thought it would be interesting to have. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. :)

* * *

Abby was getting ready for the long day of school ahead of her, while printing off Inuyasha from the internet and talking to Tehya on the phone.

"Tehya what are you doing? You are being unusually quiet..."  
"Hey, shuddup! I'm trying to watch Inuyasha!" snapped Tehya.

"What episode?!"  
"It's the black haired Inuyasha. Now shuddup!"

"Oooohh! I want to borrow it!!!"  
**"SHUDDUP!"**

"Fine, I have a call on the other line anyway." said Abby, pressing the off button.

"Hello, Abby residence, Abby speaking" Said Abby smartly while answering the other line.

"Uh, is Abby there?" came Jake's voice from the other end of the phone.

"It's me, moron."

"Oh."  
Abby was confused because Jake usually never called her this early. "What's going on?"

Jake sighed. "I missed my bus, can I ride yours?" 

"Well, it's not my bus, it's the bus companies" Said Abby, laughing. Jake sighed again.

"Idiot"  
"Hey, I don't have to let you ride my bus ya know! I have to go now and you better come out to my bus stop before you miss that one too!"

"Right. Bye Abby!"  
Jake hung up the phone and turned off the TV. He was watching Inuyasha of course.

"MERETE! WAKE UP!!! LAURYN!!!! YOU TOO!" Merete rolled over and almost fell on top of her sister, who was sleeping on an air mattress on her floor.

"Hey, watch where you're rolling, idiot!"

Merete blinked.

"Watch where you're sleeping! This is my room, idiot!"

Merete climbed out of bed, and went to eat breakfast.

"Merete, your bus is coming soon..." Her mum said.  
Merete sighed.

"But now I cannot watch Inuyasha!"  
Her mum rolled her eyes as Merete grabbed her back and rushed out the door, almost falling and crushing the life out of her small black kitty that sat at the door.

Samantha was sitting on her bus on her way to school. Samantha was watching a re-run of Inuyasha in her head while the rest of the people stared at her. Yup, all of her friends were "special" like that. They took great pride in their geek-ness, and let everyone know that.

Abby and Jake sat on Abby's bus, Abby looking kind of dead and Jake looking kind of bored.  
"Are we there yet?" Said Abby in a dead voice.

"No." Said Jake in a bored voice.

"How about now?"  
"Nope."

Finally after long last, they pulled into the school parking lot. They breathed a sigh of relief as they turned to face the next horror that lay ahead of them...

"Are they letting us in yet?"  
"Nope."

Their school was a special school, so before letting the children in they were forced to wait on their busses for 20 minutes before they were let into the school.

They had always found the waiting rather stupid because everyone could be doing better things, like sleeping for instance. The wait was extra horrible due to the fact they were being trapped in a yellow sort of hell on wheels. What other word could be used to describe the hard, cold seats, the constant babbling of the younger children and the bad radio reception? It always seemed that even if there was a good song, which was rare, mind you, the amount of static and interference would distort the poor song until it was nearly unrecognizable. Those extra minutes trapped on the bus weren't as bad for what they would soon be tossed mercilessly and helplessly into... The school building.

I It was drafty in the winter, too warm in the summer, and just overall run-down. It had a rank odor of overcooked school meals and sweaty children, and everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. You could almost say that the time spent on the bus was a survivor session, the next stage being the school.

On their way into the building of certain boredom they met up with Tehya and Samantha.

"Hey Tehya!" said Abby, coming back to life.

"Shuddup!" Snapped Tehya, and then looked around. "Wait... I'm not watching Inuyasha anymore, carry on..."

Samantha took the liberty of hitting Tehya in the head with her history book, which wasn't in the least bit small. 

"Hey, could you do that again? I owe her a few..." Jake said, and then mumbled something about marring a certain female.

"But you ARE going to marry Becky ya know, its fate here!"

Abby nodded enthusiastically, and dodged Jake's hand. Tehya, unfortunately, wasn't that quick.

"Ow, hey...."

Merete was just getting in the building when she saw All ahead of her.

"OY, Wait up!" She shouted.

Tehya turned around suddenly, running face first into Jake's outstretched arm.

"Hey, you ran into me." He said, cackling evilly.

"Hey Merete, did you see the Inuyasha this morning?"  
Merete sighed.  
"No, Lauren unset my alarm again because she said it would wake her up..."  
Abby and Samantha laughed but Jake raised an eyebrow.

"She still sleeps in your room?"  
Merete nodded her head sadly.

After they had finished getting their things for first hour, All met at Abby's locker.

"I feel so special!" Abby smiled.

Jake sighed.  
"We only meet here because you are so freaking slow..."  
Abby smiled again.

"I didn't hear that..."  
Abby, Merete and Samantha all made their way to choir, while Jake went to world language and Tehya headed to science, otherwise known as the darkest ring of Dante's 7 hells.

All is the name of the group, dur.

PART II

_"Science has failed our world/ Science has failed our mother earth..."_

_System of a Down_

Tehya sat in science, half asleep and writing a note to All. She wished that she could actually learn something in her class, but since her teacher was Mr. Carstensen she knew that it was rather improbable that something like that would happen. He never noticed her because she wasn't loud and stupid like the rest of her classmates. That was okay with her, for she had come to terms with her near invisibility quite some time ago. She not only accepted this fact, she used it to her advantage and got away with nearly anything in his class.

Jake sat in his class, almost passed out from boredom. It was 4th hour, two hours until he could go to lunch.

At that same time Tehya was in gym, sitting out from swimming because she "forgot" her swim suit. The truth was this: She hated swimming and anything that had to do with it. It was boring just sitting in the pool room though so Tehya thought of a plan. She decided to communicate telepathically with Abby, but her plan was foiled because her brain seemed to be turned off...

She tried then tried Jake but got a busy signal. He must be talking to Samantha. She tried Merete but she didn't answer. It was rather depressing, so for the rest of the hour she counted gum on the bottoms of tables. (42 pieces in total)

After what seemed like forever, the 5th hour bell finally rang. It was a welcoming noise for Tehya and Merete because it meant they only had 15 minutes until lunch. Even though Tehya had primetime with the accursed Mr. Carstensen she felt lucky, because Jake and Abby were off to English with their immortal zombie teacher Mrs. Christie. As legend has it, Mrs. Christie has been around since the beginning of time, and had even had a love affair with Johnny Tremain. They came to this conclusion based on the fact that the Johnny Tremain unit had spanned for a good 3 months and counting. Before Mrs. Christie, everyone thought that there were only so many days you could spend learning about a supposedly fictional character. Thanks to their teacher, their ideas of what a few days were almost quadrupled.

Samantha, however, was the luckiest of all for 5th hour. No one actually knew where she went for 5th hour, so it couldn't be that bad.

After 15 short minutes the lunch bell rang, freeing Tehya and Merete. They met "The Lunchroom Posse" in the lunch room and had a very pleasant time, whereas Abby and Jake were still under the care of the woman who won't die, otherwise known as Mrs. Christie. 

Then the lunch bell rang, forcing Merete and Tehya into the pits of doom, commonly known as Mrs. Ostigaard's math class. Luckily, they had a sub but it was still math...

Abby and Jake were still suffering with Mrs. Christie when their lunch bell finally rang. Samantha appeared out of her invisible place next to Abby's locker. They started walking when they suddenly saw Merete and Tehya, and Tehya's dog Lexxa.

"Hey what are you guys doing here, and with a dog??" Abby voice a combination of confusion and an undying attraction to animals.

Merete smiled and Tehya took the liberty of explaining.

"Math was extremely boring today, so we decided to sneak out. We have a sub ya know! She didn't notice that one kid had his pet elephant so it was a breeze to bring Lexxa! We're going to come to lunch with you!"

Everyone started laughing, and soon enough, they were sitting down at a table. Sometimes it was amazing how quick these transitions were...

Jake muttered something that sounded like bananas and Samantha burst into laughter, spraying Abby with a fine mist of apple juice. Abby, now sodden with backwashed apple juice sighed.

"When will I learn not so sit next to you?" She said, and then started to get up to get some napkins.

Samantha's laughter turned into sneezing fits quite suddenly, and while everyone was backing away from her a huge orange swirling vortex opened, and sucked Merete, Abby, Lexxa, Tehya, Jake, and the still sneezing Samantha inside.

Well, that's just what Abby imagined.

The vortex was actually purple.

* * *

(A/N: There you have it. I know it's not written with the best format, but you must understand it was written ages ago when I didn't have the nifty little Microsoft word. Sorry if this bugs anyone, because I find it bothering me... :-P)


End file.
